Fate
by davis-baker
Summary: I was never really a firm believer in fate. Until I met her, Brooke Davis. Major BL. A bit of NH. PLEASE R&R! Important Authors Note!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey people! Please don't hate me for making another story! I'm so sorry. But I promise I will update my other stories. By Sunday I plan on updating a few. The 3****rd**** chapter of "A Bad Dream" recently was posted so check it out if you haven't yet. Also, since summer is nearing and my school workload hopefully will be slowing down, I hope that I will update more frequently. **

**Thanks again you guys, and remember to leave a review! -Melissa**

Fate

Summary: I was never really a firm believer in fate...Until I met her, Brooke Davis. AU

Lucas' POV:

What is fate? The definition of the word is _the course or inevitable outcome of a person's life. _Perhaps I experienced fate when I fell and broke my arm trying to make a jump shot. Or maybe my father experienced fate when he died due to cancer. I was never really sure of the whole thing. I really never believed in what people call 'signs' and stuff like that. I wasn't really that of a superstitious person who believed that things were just meant to happen. That is until I met her. Met the girl that opened my eyes, Brooke Davis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Luke, were you listening?" My best friend's voice interjects my daydream. I look up and see her and her fiancé staring at me.

"Hmm, oh yeah, Hales. I'm just, I guess, not ready for another serious relationship yet."

"Lucas," Hales' fiancé, Nathan, continues, "You've been out of a relationship for almost a year already. I'm sure Casey already forgot about you."

"Gee, thanks." I reply with a smirk.

Casey's my ex girlfriend. We had met junior year of college and I actually fell in love with her. But, after being together for five years, at the age of twenty-two, Casey was ready for commitment which I just couldn't give her.

"Sorry, it's just-."

"Look," Haley interrupts him, "I'm telling you the girl I know is nice. She's just your type, always happy, energetic-."

"Yeah, just my type, Hales."

"Okay, okay, but hey, opposites attract, right? And besides you guys would be so cute together. Give it a try. You don't want to show up at our wedding without a date, do you?"

"No, but-."

"Great! I'll go call her. She's going to be so excited!" Haley ran off into another room in her house leaving me and Nathan alone.

"How can you deal with her, Nate?" I ask laughing.

"Hey!," Haley shouted from the other room, "I heard that, Luke."

"She's crazy, but I love her." Nathan said just loud enough for Haley to hear in the other room.

"Yeah. So tell me about this girl that I'll be meeting."

"Ahh. What's there to say about her? She's crazier than Hales."

"Great."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yeah, so I gotta go guys."

"Where do you have to be?"

"Oh, well I gotta get to the bookstore before it closes."

"Nerd." Nathan said through a cough.

I ignored him and continued. "There's this book I've been searching everywhere for and I checked online and this store should have it."

"Oh, ok. Well we'll see you tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yes, unfortunately." I groaned.

"It'll be great. Trust me. Oh, and dress nicely. She hates people that don't have a sense of fashion."

"Perfect." You see, Casey was a very materialistic girl. Don't get me wrong, I loved her to death. But all she could ever talk about was the sale on new Marc Jacobs and Chanel products and I have to admit, it got rather boring.

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye." I waved and walked out of their house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Walking down the streets of my hometown, Tree Hill, always helps me think. I really want to be in a relationship, I do. It's just if that person is looking for a proposal they're outta their minds. I can't do commitment. I'm not mature enough for it yet, which shocks many people. I seem like a very mature person, but when it comes to relationships I'm pretty bad. It probably has something to do with my mom, which I may add, whom I haven't met. My mom and dad weren't married when they had me and my mom sorta freaked a few days after I was born and just left me and my dad. My dad was pretty much all I had until a few years ago. When I turned eighteen, he died from lung cancer. I always warned him not to smoke, but that's my dad for you. He'd always say _"Never question the old man."_ And then he'd give his hearty chuckle.

I really miss him but I have to move on with my life. Luckily I have my two best friends, Haley and Nathan. Haley, well she's something else. We've been friends since we were babies. We grew up in the houses right next to each other. And though she is a nut job I know she has good intentions at heart. And then there's Nathan whom I met when they started dating. He was a huge jerk in highschool but I guess you can say he turned out to be a pretty decent guy. They're all I got so I'd have to accept him even if he wasn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The annoying bell that was attached to the top of the door made a sound as I entered a book store named _"One Tree Hill". _What a gay name. But I really need this book. I hear it's one of the best out there.

Before I ask the person at the counter- who might I add looks like a total ditz. Chomping on gum, twirling her brunette hair with her newly manicured fingers, reading the latest issue of _Us Weekly_ - I'll look on the racks to find it myself.

Okay, this isn't working. I'm usually a guy that is very persistent and never gives up. But after looking at books for a half an hour and not finding the one I want, I'd say it's a lost cause. Especially when there are thousands of books left over.

"Um, excuse me." I walk over to the girl, leaning on the counter I clear my throat.

She looks at me over the edge of her magazine, placing it down, keeping it's place of course, she looks at me.

"Yes?" She asked in a tone that says 'I so don't wanna be here right now.'

"Yeah, um, I was looking for-."

"Nope, we don't got it." She cut me off as she began to pick up the tabloid.

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"Yeah but if you didn't see it then we don't got it." She stated, not lifting her eyes off the page, as she spoke and adjusted her Dior glasses that were positioned on the top of her head.

"We don't _have_ it." I corrected her out of habit.

"What?" She asked as she stopped reading.

"Proper grammar? Ever heard of it?"

"Okay, now. Right. I'm just going to go back to reading about the Adchel breakup. You just go back to doing what you're doing. 'Kay? Good."

"Adchel?"

"Adam Brody, Rachel Bilson. Hello? The OC?"

"Right."

"Ugh."

"Anyway, you seem like a nice person. It would really be a big help if you just help me find this book. Please, it will take five seconds."

"Five seconds? I don't know where anything is."

"But you work here." I said. I was getting nowhere with this.

"Yup. I do."

"Okay, you know what? I'm going to go. Thank you," I said while backing towards the door, "For everything." I finished sarcastically.

"No problem," She called out while the bell made a sound while the door started closing, "Awww." I heard her sigh. She was still probably reading about 'Adchel' or something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So," Haley sighed into the phone, "Did you get that book you wanted?"

"Yeah, right. The girl working there was a total skank. Didn't help me out one bit."

"Lucas, you are having a lot of lady problems lately."

"Tell me about it..." I trailed off.

"Well don't worry, Brooke will be much better, I promise you."

"I sure hope so."

Little did I know, fate is very ironic.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haley, if this night turns into a disaster I am blaming you for it all."

"Thanks, Luke. I try to do something nice for my best friend, try to set him up on a date and this is how he repays me."

"Well this is him now. Imagine after he meets Brooke." Nathan smirks.

"Nathan!," Haley jabs him in the ribs, "Brooke is a nice girl! She's one of my closest friends. Lucas, don't listen to him. Everything will be fine."

"Well, if she's friends with you I'm not so sure..."

"Hey!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whoever this 'Brooke' is, she sure doesn't own a watch. Thirty minutes late and no phone call, no nothing.

"Maybe she'll cancel. Then we can go home."

"No, she's coming. She's just always late."

"I can tell..."

"Oh, there she is." Haley points out a girl with brunette hair. I can't see her face because the lighting is dimmed. And then I see her. With the same Dior sunglasses pinned to her head.

"Oh my god. Hales." I grit through my teeth.

"Oh my god. Haley." I hear Brooke mumble something.

I look towards the "skank" as I called her and gave a forced smile, "OC girl?"

"Proper grammar dude?"

"You two have met?" Nathan looks between the two of us.

"Sorta." I try to say without laughing.

"Well isn't this great? Sorta like fate, huh?" Haley smiles and claps her hands together.

Fate...yeah right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N - Any good? Worth continuing? Hit the button below and leave me your thoughts. **

**Thanks a bunch! **

**------------Melissa **


	2. Important AN

**Hey people! So I know it's been 20 days since posted this and there has been no update. Since school just ended, I plan on updating my stories soon and hopefully the updates will then be more frequent. I can't promise anything but I will definitely try my best. Are you people still interested in this? I really hope so. Let me know. **

**(Btw, check out my latest story, Starting Over.)**

**I hope to update this along with my other stories within a week. Please let me know if you're interested in this and if so, be on a lookout for chapter 2! Thanks!**

**Sorry for the wait, **

**Melissa **


End file.
